The Youngest Usui Child
by terminatorluvr
Summary: We all know of Sho and Kyo being brothers but if they had a sister who was never revealed and left home at a young age to get married despite meeting Misao as a child. plus how will Misao feel if Kyo knows her and she cannot remember. KyoxMisao, Kyo,Sho and Rin, ShoxRin
1. Chapter 1

_**The Youngest Usui Child**_

**A tall, slender figure was walking towards Kyo's mansion wearily but stubbornly not wanting to give in at any costs which she knew would upset her boyfriend but she didn't care she wanted to see her brother again after all these years and most of all meet his new bride the legendary Senka Maiden. **

_**At Kyo's mansion**_

**Everyone was sat around the table discussing their situation with trying to impregnate Misao who at the time was as red as a beetroot. She was trying very hard to block out what the others were saying but was starting to realize this was impossible as she could hear everything they were saying until finally Zenki proved to her savior. "I think we should stop for today, lady Misao looks like she is about to collapse" Zenki said bluntly pointing to a red faced Misao to which Kyo chuckled and disbanded the gathering until the next day. "Geez your hopeless that's about our future Y'know" Kyo teased fondly. "Meanie it's not my fault but that was pretty intense and graphically explained!" Misao moaned crossly making a sulky face but cheered up when Kyo hugged her close to his chest and snuggled into it like a baby chick seeking warmth. **

_**Suddenly**_

"**I see so this is how you welcome guests" a slightly agitated voice said from the garden. Kyo and Misao turned to see a sexy young woman with big dark eyes and long black hair down to her waist wearing a short black dress and knee high boots with high heels. She was leaned against a tree in the garden and looked practically exhausted and was using all her strength to stand up.**

"**Rin is that you!" Kyo said in shock with the same kind of expression on his face to how he sounded. The other Daitengu came running at the sound of Kyo's voice "Lord Kyo what is wrong?" Sagami said and they all gasped and stared when they saw Rin in the garden. At this point Rin had reached her limit and collapsed but Buzen caught her in time, he felt her forehead with a concerned look on his face. "She has a fever probably overworked her body a bit is all" Buzen said reassuring Kyo and carried Rin indoors. **

_**Later**_

**Misao was sulking and had an intense glare pinpointed at Kyo the entire time which was starting to bug him just a small bit. "Are you gonna tell me why your staring daggers at me?" Kyo asked in a slightly agitated tone. Misao let out a heavy but angry sigh which made Kyo just a tad worried about what she would do.**

"**Just how do you know that girl? I thought you were only interested in me" Misao grumbled crossly which made Kyo laugh "What's so funny?" Misao yelled insistently trying to keep calm although she wanted to beat Kyo with a baseball bat. "Rin is my sister Misao, I would never think of even doing any of those things with her!" Kyo chuckled clutching his stomach until it hurt. Misao turned red and ignored him throwing her head in a pillow so he couldn't see her face.**

**A few minutes later Sagami and Zenki came in Kyo looked more serious but still laughing slightly "So how is she?" Kyo asked trying to look serious. "She's fast asleep and Hoki gave her an ice pack for her head, man she really went all out this time" Zenki said and then went quiet when he saw Misao with her head buried in a pillow. "Um why is lady Misao…" he began "She's jealous of Rin" Kyo explained running his hand through his hair and sighing deeply. "Did you explain about being siblings?" Zenki said curiously to which Kyo nodded and Sagami decided to butt in.**

"**Rin is in a relationship with another Tengu but they moved out of the village and live in a mansion here in the human world but do visit now and again" Sagami explained which brought relief to Misao. "So why is Rin so weak if she is so strong?" Misao asked curiously to which Kyo groaned and looked to Zenki for support. "Although lady Rin is a very powerful Tengu she was born with a fragile and weak body" Zenki explained. **

"**I merely collapse and already you're talking about me" a cross voice said from behind them. When they turned they saw Rin wearing a white bed robe leaning against the door frame and glaring at them intently. The others were scared of Rin's moods but not Kyo; he just picked her up and carried her back into the room she came from despite her angry yells and kicks. **

**When he finally put her down Rin just sat up sulkily then rested her head on her knees and pouted. At that moment Taro, Jiiro and Saburo appeared and attempted to hug Rin but she gave them an icy glare and they disbanded to hide behind Buzen. "Geez so noisy" Rin grumbled crossly and lay down flat on her back. **

"**Was she like this as a child?" Misao asked curiously "No she was completely different she became like this as she got older but she did have an occasional bossy moment now and again" Kyo said reminiscing over childhood memories. "Please tell me Kyo-chan!" Misao said looming into his face making him blush "Uh ok" he said taken aback by Misao's bold attitude.**

**Kyo took a deep breath thinking about having to tell his childhood story to the most important girl in his life, sure it was embarrassing in some places but now she would know what Sho was like before they met up again as adults.**

_**Flashback**_

**Yuri is arranging a vase of flowers to put on the table her face bright with pride as the smile on her face got more and more happy. She was rather grateful for taking up flower arranging lessons as it made her feel more feminine and she enjoyed making beautiful bouquets and arrangements since it made Yoh happy. She was now 23 and her beauty was so renowned that people in the village actually had to be slapped on the back of the head in order to get back to work from distraction. Yoh of course was away in another battle and promised his wife to come back soon and when he did he would shower her with love and affection. He was like a god when he fought other rival clans who may dare to harm his family and village which angered him deeply. At the age of 27 he was now a very handsome father and still made Yuri weak in the knees whenever she saw him.**

**Sho was reading a book however it was not a study book he was reading his father's private books that his mother was unaware of. Every so often he would look at picture and snigger his head filled with dirty thoughts but also using this on foolish female Tengu girls who may flirt with him. After his last birthday he was now 10 and his small mind was fascinated by his father's private collection.**

**Kyo was eating some jelly buns with raspberry jam filling and every time he bit into one his face lit up with happiness. "Enjoying your snack dear?" Yuri asked kindly smiling at her young son "yes mama" he said happily his mouth a tad sticky but Yuri only laughed and offered him a hot flannel. Although Kyo was 8 he sometimes still behaved a tad childish but his parents never minded. "Um can…can I have one too Kyo-chan" a small voice said and he felt a slight tug on his robe sleeve. Rin stood beside him with a nervous yet shy look on her face trying to be brave towards her big brother. "Sure Rin they're really tasty" Kyo said offering her one. Sho looked up at his cute sister and blushed ever so slightly as did think his sister very cute.**

**Rin was at the age of 6 still innocent and pure only just learning of the world and had to look up to her brothers for support. Her eyes were big and dark, black as coals; her hair was up to her elbows and raven black. She was even prettier than her brothers so even the villagers agreed she would surpass her mother's beauty as an adult. Kyo merely thought of her as a sister but Sho couldn't help but desire Rin more than that even if it meant surpassing the law of family. He knew he'd get the Senka maiden but he couldn't wait till then and his sister would be that vessel who would take her place until he was of age. "Until the day comes Rin will be my little pet" he said under his breath so nobody else could hear him. The only problem was that Kyo was protective of his beloved sister which would prove to be a bother.**


	2. Life's curse

_**Life's curse**_

**Misao is unable to believe what she is hearing from Kyo's lips "So Sho was in love with Rin!" she said feeling confused and a bit sick. "Like hell he was! To him Rin was merely an outlet or a toy to feed his needs" Kyo said coldly. Rin clenched her fists on her knees and sat with her feet tucked under her bum neatly. She looked down her long hair falling over her face like a black waterfall. She felt so upset and ashamed that Sho had abused her the way he did but the story was far from over. "Please continue I want to know more" Misao said gently taking Kyo's hand who sighed and took a sip of his tea and tried to remember where he was in his story and hit his fist on his open hand and said "oh yes" when he remembered.**

_**Flashback**_

**It had been 3 years and now the Senka maiden would soon be born and Sho and Kyo had decided to begin their training and were very excited about it indeed. Sho kept calm but agreed politely when people said how proud he must be to have become the new heir. Kyo avoided people who would merely wanna talk about Sho's victory and would spend time with Rin who would help him during training as she decided to herself as backup just in case. She brought towels wet flannels and 3 first aid kits to be prepared as Sho had a history for being violent.**

**Sho was now 12 and his thoughts of taking Misao as his bride were mostly all that occupied his mind but he still made time for Rin and spending time to talk to his father, grandfather and beloved mother. The only problem was he had a scary temper and was known to be violent, cruel and heartless when fighting so he rarely showed mercy. He was fully aware how scared people were of him but they never showed it so he got even angrier.**

**Kyo was 10 and was trying very hard to beat his brother at the bride taking of Misao whom he cared for dearly so of course his sister egged him on with lots of encouragement which he was grateful for. At times he was tormented at the training sessions as a hidden beating was used as an excuse for bullying but he never cried and became tough. Unlike Sho, Kyo was merciful to those who deserved it but not to those who didn't which worried his mother but made his father proud. He had become a problem but in a small way he was beginning to learn about the world of adults from watching his parents.**

**As for sweet young Rin she had developed a bit of a tough streak and was rather bossy and stubborn at times but still had a gentle nature for those she cared for. She was now 8 yrs old and copied some of what Kyo did rather than Sho as she was also somewhat afraid of him but never said so just in case he used it against her. She was still clingy to Kyo but was developing her attitude to becoming independent which her parents encouraged with lots of affection.**

"**Hey Rin you look cute today" said a familiar voice that made Rin jump but she forced a smile on her face as to not look like a coward "hey Sho you off to training" she said sweat running down her temple. "Yeah actually, you wanna come too" he said smiling. Rin was not eager on the thought but decided to, only to keep him from getting angry. **

**Meanwhile Kyo had seen Sho talking to Rin and quickly told his parents he was off to train too. Yuri sounded concerned but waved him off all the same and afterwards she snuggled into Yoh's chest happily. Yoh was now 30 and happily enjoying seeing his children training to become heir, although he was afraid of his eldest he utterly adored Kyo and Rin his more younger offspring. As for his beloved Yuri she was now 26 and was beginning to enjoy seeing her sons eager to get new brides although it did worry her mainly Kyo in particular.**

_**In training**_

**Sho had beaten his trainer half to death and walked up to Rin was trembling but still handed him the towel not making eye contact so he couldn't see her face. Sho got angry and grabbed Rin by the wrist angrily "Ouch let me go Sho!" Rin cried her eyes filling with tears. "You're scared of me aren't you?" Sho yelled and yanked her hair so they were face to face making the tears spill. **

"**I'm sick of you and Kyo getting so close you always ignore and avoid me we're siblings" Sho yelled and threw the terrified girl to the floor. He was about to kick her in the stomach but Kyo appeared and grabbed Rin before he could. "Enough Sho she's our sister! How can you be so cruel?" Kyo said angrily. Sho merely smirked and left as Kyo glared daggers at him until he left then helped Rin to her feet.**

**Immediately Rin clung to Kyo and burst into tears so he held her until she calmed down. "How could Sho do such a terrible thing to her?" Kyo though and tightened his grip forgetting about his grip on Rin. "Um Kyo your hurting me" she mumbled quietly still crying but not as heavily. "Sorry Rin c'mon lets go home" Kyo said leading her away gently by the hand. **

_**Now**_

"**He really did such a cruel thing to her!" Misao cried in shock. She was stunned that Sho could do such a cruel thing to somebody else then to his own sister it was inhuman even for demons. A few sad tears spilled and she wiped her eyes with her hand. Kyo put his arms around her from behind then pulled her onto his lap but she didn't complain one bit and just nuzzled into Kyo's warm body. "Was Rin ok after that?" Misao asked quietly "Sure I was, and man did Sho get a scolding from Mum and Dad that day" Rin said smirking and so did Kyo when he remembered too. The pair shared a private laugh then decided to continue the story.**

_**At Kyo's mansion**_

**Misao was only a small child around the age of 10 and had only just gotten to know Sho and Kyo but was unaware of the third child as she had never met the true youngest child so only thought it was Kyo. **

**Sho was really much older now and very tall too he was 14 practically desperate to make Misao his as he wanted to become clan leader just as his mother had always wanted before she passed away. "I will make Misao mine" Sho said darkly to himself.**

**Kyo was more mature but still much kinder and gentler than Sho. He was now at the age of 12 and was still bitter towards Sho for hurting Rin that time and kept her safe from him. Even Yoh agreed that Kyo was better suited for Misao.**

**Rin was also 10 and was beginning to learn about boys which made Kyo worry and so he made sure no weirdo kids got near her especially Sho. Rin secretly wanted Kyo to become leader but never said so as Sho might overhear and she wanted to be able to protect her big brother. To make sure she could protect him Rin had taken combat training classes with her father and grandfather to become stronger despite her mother wanting her to take bride training.**

"**Excuse me but are you a friend of Kyo and Sho-chan?" a small voice said from behind Rin. She turned around to see Misao who was holding her polka dotted ball and staring at her. The child smelled a lot like peaches and demons were crowding around her. "This girl must be the Senka maiden" Rin thought and brushed off the demons who were bothering Misao. "Um no Misao I'm not a friend of theirs I'm their younger sister Rin" Rin said kindly flashing Misao a kind smile that made Misao smile too. "There you are Misao I was looking for you" a familiar voice said which made Rin freeze to the spot. "Oh Sho-chan I was just talking to Rin-chan" Misao smiled pointing to Rin who looked pale and was shaking. **

"**Um Rin-chan is something wrong?" Misao said worriedly taking hold of Rin's sleeve. "Um no I'm ok I'm merely feeling a bit sick is all I think I'll go take a short nap" Rin said hurrying off which confused Misao. "Sho-chan will you play ball with me?" Misao asked gently top which Sho nodded and lead her away. Meanwhile Kyo was keeping an eye on Rin who was pale and looked like she wanted to be sick. "I guess it's only normal for you to feel that way around him since he's treated you so badly since we were small" Kyo said stroking his sisters hair. Rin got up and clung to Kyo for comfort and he hugged her back letting his sister cry on him until she felt better. "Damn Sho it's his fault Rin is so fragile nowadays she never used to be like this" Kyo snarled angrily and held onto Rin tighter.**


	3. Leaving the nest

_**Leaving the nest**_

Rin was now 12 and had begun to spend a lot of time with a rebellious young Tengu named Haru whom she seemed to develop feelings for but what made her more happy was the fact that he seemed to like her back but he was younger than her, the only thing was he was two years younger than Rin at an estimated 10 years old but it made no difference she adored him anyway but kept it to herself although it was obvious to very few. Sho was 16 and was spending time with a lot of cute young girls but only as an outlet because Kyo frustrated him since he was his rival for Misao's hand and that Rin was spending a lot of time with the rebellious punk Haru who enjoyed teasing Sho that he had won Rin's heart. Kyo was 14 but more sensitive and mature than his brother and was happy for Rin and encouraged her to find happiness with Haru which made her even surer that she was doing the right thing. However what worried Kyo was the fact that Sho had begun to beat girls whom he slept with to let out his anger about Rin's new relationship with but luckily Yuri and Yoh would scold him for it like good parents.

_**Now**_

"So Rin began to date Haru at the age of 12?!" Misao cried in shock while Kyo and Rin seemed very calm about it. "yes I actually enjoyed it more because it made me feel powerful to see that jerk Sho's strings being pulled for once which made me feel powerful" Rin chuckled deviously "That's my sis for ya!" Kyo laughed. "But surely knowing Sho he couldn't have remained on low profile all the time!" Misao said worriedly which made Rin become serious again "Yeah your right there he began beating most of the girls he slept with when they complained that imagining them as me was unfair" Rin sighed crossly. "So what happened?" Misao burst out worriedly which made even Rin jump and then Misao returned to her seat after realizing how weird she looked. Rin cleared her throat loudly to clear the awkward atmosphere "I decided to face Sho myself and give him a piece of my mind no matter what" Rin said to which Misao and the triplets applauded in admiration until Kyo stopped them "Please continue sis" Kyo sighed crossly.

_Flashback_

"Sho-chan" Rin yelled loudly attracting her oldest brothers attention although he still scared her she was not going to let him bully her any more, she loved Haru and would most certainly become his wife when she grew up and Sho would not stop her despite his selfish desires. "Yes Rin what can I do for you today?" Sho said kindly but he sensed Rin's demonic aura building to which he became irritable "So you came to confront me what is it?" Sho snapped. "Sho I'm marrying Haru when I grow up and there's nothing you can do to stop me I'm not your damn play thing!" Rin snarled crossly baring her fangs at him "Is that so well we'll seeabout that!"Sho said angrily then suddenly threw Rin to the floor and straddled and begun to strangle her "If I can't have you then nobody can Rin!" Sho snarled. Several villagers became worried and ran to fetch Kyo, Yuri, Yoh and the patriarch to try and stop Sho's violent attack on his sister. "If you loved me you would let me go onee-chan" Rin cried loudly tears spilling down her face which shocked Sho but he refused to lose her to some village rebel. "Sho get off your sister NOW!" Yoh yelled angrily but Sho merely ignored him "Sho are you trying to kill her get off of Rin!" Kyo yelled angrily several tears spilling from fear. "You leave me no choice Sho-chan I'm sorry" Rin wept and suddenly swiped at his face with her claws shocking Sho so that he released the grasp on her neck when she saw the opening Rin bit his arms to which Sho slapped Rin hard across the cheek but was given a swift kick to the groin and he collapsed sideways clutching it in pain. "Rin-chan, Rin-chan are you ok?" Kyo cried worriedly running to her side "Yes I'm fine" Rin said coldly her body stiff but shaking slightly. Yoh grabbed Sho and slapped him across the face as a form of punishment to which Yuri did not argue with as she was very disappointed in her son's behavior. "I'm fine Kyo-chan but I have to go away and live with grandpa from now on Kyo-chan I'm sorry" Rin said sadly several tears spilling down her cheeks and she left with her grandfather. Kyo stormed up to Sho and grabbed his collar and began shaking him angrily "YOU BASTARD BECAUSE OF YOU RIN-CHAN LEFT NOW WE'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN" Kyo screamed angrily tears falling down his face and Yuri ran to her son's side and began consoling him.

_**Now**_

"Oh Rin that must have been so painful to leave your family like that" Misao sniffed sadly clinging to Kyo for comfort who was enjoying it fully but was also worried about Rin's feelings. "Yes I missed Kyo deeply after that and was angry at Sho for behaving that way but I couldn't stand it anymore I had to escape from the family home" Rin sighed sadly her eyes filling with tears.

_**Flashback 5 yrs later**_

"Have you seen Rin she's so sexy now and I heard she's marrying that young rebel Haru he's one lucky B*****d" a male Tengu villager said quietly "Ssh here she comes man she's so pretty now" a female Tengu villager murmured. Rin sighed crossly "these damn villagers are so irritating why don't they find something else to talk about" and she stormed off towards her Fiancé's home to relax. In the years that had passed Rin had become very beautiful and her sex appeal had definitely soared so many men found her attractive but could only admire her as she was smitten with Haru and would only love him for the rest of her existence which many female villagers found admirable and made Rin their Idol.

Her raven black hair now reached her waist and blew in the wind like a horse's mane which made any man want to hold her in his arms but Rin would only allow Haru to touch it but would make an exception towards her parents and Kyo but never Sho since he hurt her so badly as a child she had turned cold and bitter towards him. Rin's figure was like a model's and she had a very sexy body that even most of the village girls wished they had and the very few males that had seen it had ended up getting a beating from Haru or Rin herself and had been branded a PERVERT, plus it was obvious to all the girls that Rin had always had somewhat big boobs as a child but now they were huge and at least d cups and a 32 in measured size which was a bonus if you happened to be in a relationship with her. "Hey Rin how are you I'm really sorry about your mother are you doing ok?" Ayame said kindly to the young girl. Rin felt as if someone had just begun to squeeze her heart very tightly in the palm of their hand, of all three children of Yoh and Yuri, Rin had been especially close to Yuri and had loved her dearly so when she had been told her mother was dead part of her soul had died. "I'm doing…ok" Rin said quietly which was true but she was still finding herself crying in the middle of the night when she had panic attacks and her mother wasn't there anymore I mean sure Haru made her feel safe but he wasn't her mother.

"Y'know Ayame at times like this you should really think before you speak" Sagami sighed crossly "Waaah oh my Rin please forgive my stupidity I was so out of line" Ayame panicked flailing her arms about wildly which sort of cheered the young teen up. "If I may say so Lady Rin you have become very beautiful these past years your mother would be proud" Sagami said kindly flashing her an encouraging smile "Thank you Sagami I appreciate it" Rin said quietly with a small smile. Rin began to feel awkward and crowded so she ran away to Haru's home to get some headspace but more importantly to be held by those strong and familiar arms. When she got there she saw her beloved Haru on the front porch gazing at the sky, when he saw her he got and smiled making his way towards her. "Rin you look so pretty today" Haru said gently running his hands through her long black locks, Rin nuzzled into his chest making her feel safe and secure.

"Let's…let's go inside I want to be held by you again" Rin whispered quietly to which Haru obeyed as he liked to touch his future wife's body and smell her tender flesh. "Very well Rin shall we" Haru said leading her inside and closing the door, when they reached the bedroom Haru closed the door behind him and forced a passionate kiss upon Rin who returned it with pure joy reveling in the fact that they belonged to each other. "Oh Rin you smell so sweet like freshly picked peaches I love your taste" Haru panted kissing Rin's neck and chest desirably "Haru please touch me more I've missed you so much I want to be close to you forever" Rin cried wrapping her arms around her beloveds neck "Mother…mother I know now what happiness is and I never want to lose it" Rin thought to herself as she enjoyed Haru's gentle yet passionate touch that sent her body wild.


End file.
